An Unusual Journey
by May845
Summary: After all of her experiences and battles lend her to this mission. Nothing could have prepared her for upcoming challenges. Yuzu Boyle is a young teen send to the standard dimension by Academia to track down and capture her target. But overtime she begins to question her morals and her loyalty to Academia. Little did she knows that she plays a bigger role in this than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfic! I have been watching Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V lately and I was reading another fanfic so I got inspired to write this! I have so many ideas for this fanfic and I hope you guys appreciate it! Before you start reading this, there's some things I want you to know.**

 **This story is mainly based on my au and Yuzu will be the main character of this story. Plus I changed her deck so it suit better for the things I'm going for. There will be a bit of harem , but nothing too bad. Other then that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hidden within Paradise City , a strange portal appeared inside a dark alleyway. Emerging out of it, was a female with bright pink hair and a neutral expression resting on her face. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as the portal disappeared from behind. "So this is the place I need to be..." She spoke with a firm tone in her voice. Bits of her hair covered her vision and she attempted to fix her messy hair.

She wore a uniform of some kind. It consisted of an opened red jacket with black shoulder padding and a star on the end of each sleeve. The belt warped around her and inside, contained a deck of cards, each one of them, different from the others. Her hands reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture and on it rest an imagine of a male red and green hair "Yuya Sakai is my main target huh? " She said softly before a smirk formed onto her face " This should be a easy~"

Not long after that, her duel disc begins to glow, catching her attention as her smirk grew even more. "Finally they're here and all I need to do is to find them.." Then she made her way out of the alleyway and into the open, walking past many people and shops. It didn't take her long to find herself in front of a building with the words 'You Show ' on it. The letters itself appeared to be faded a bit and the building has aged with time. Something about this school sparked her curiosity so she opened the door and she was greeted with a blast of cool air.

She explored the area and when nothing interesting happened, she was about to leave , ignoring the shouting and cheering she heard in the background. When her hand reached the doorknob, one word in particular stopped her from doing so. _Odd Eyes Dragon.._ The name sounded familiar to pink haired girl as she searched her thoughts and memories. She felt a tug inside of her, telling her to follow the voices so she did.

The voices lend her to see a battle was going on between two males. Each one of them standing on the their respective area with the look of determination planted on their faces. She raised an eyebrow as she continued to watch their duels, not even impressed with it. She spotted so many flaws in their styles to the point she wanted to card them , but she held back. _'This isn't the time Yuzu...Just remember your mission..'_ Yuzu thought, no longer paying attention to the duel.

"It's impressive isn't it?" A male spoke out to her, surprising her. She didn't say anything else as the older men continued to talk "My son, Yuya , and Gong have really improved over the last couple of months." Yuzu looked up and realised it was Yusho Sakaki , the father of her target. She knew this was the perfect time to start gaining their trust, what's better then starting with the father of your target. When it was the time for her to strike, he wouldn't suspect it was her. "It is , but they could use some more work before they can stand a chance against other people" She replied not looking at the male beside her. She wasn't lying ether, the students where she's from are a lot stronger than them.

"That is true , but there's always rooms for improvement. Learning from past mistakes and experience can make an individual stronger than before. But the main thing to remember is to always have fun and accepting your flaws. " That statement caught her off guard within seconds a look of surprise can be found on her face. She shakes it off before the older male can notice. "I see..." She commented as she begins to think of something. _'Back home, you will get punished if you dare to make any mistakes and showing any weaknesses."_

"Almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yusho Sakai. I'm the proud owner of this school" Yusho said with a gentle smile on his face. Yuzu almost wanted to throw up when she saw that smile and forced a smile onto her face as well " Very nice to meet you too. My name is Yuzu Boyle"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzu was sitting on her desk bored out of her mind as she crewed on top of her pencil. It was a habit she picked up when she was younger and she needed get over , but that's easier said then done. Currently she was inside a classroom located in You Show. She joined the school a couple months ago to gather more information about the inside and many her target, Yuya Sakai. So far she was able to learn more about them and checked in with Academia every once in while. One thing she had noticed that Yuya seem to be pretty close to her and would be at her side for most of time before leaving to do something else. It could be a small crush or not. She wasn't interested in finding out any time soon.

She sighed softly as she finished reflecting on the past and pulled out her deck. She looked through her cards and stopped when it landed on her ace card , Cyber Dragon. It's been quite a while since she dueled and Yuzu sensed that her monster was itching for some action. She wasn't any different ether, it took a lot of will power to stop herself from carding everyone in sight. If she did that then she would blow up her cover that she worked hard to get. It didn't take long for her fall into her thoughts, not paying any attention to the world around her. She didn't realize class was over until Yuya walked up to her.

Yuya was about to say something to pink haired girl until he saw her card. This was the first time that he ever seen her card before. In the past he tried to ask her about cards she uses, but the teen would always avoid his question. After a while, he gave up and stopped asking her about it and instead using the time to improve his skills. He's not gonna lie, he thought she would use a fairy based deck , not a machine one. But that wouldn't change the way he views her. Yuzu got impatient and asked Yuya "Can I help you?"

Yuya blushed in embarrassment when he realized he was staring at her when he was in his thoughts. Then he tried to remember on what he was about to say earlier , but failed so he said the first thing that comes to mind "Um...Yea! I was wondering if you want to duel? I haven't seen you duel someone ever since you first joined and I want to see how good your skills are" Yuzu blinked twice not expecting this at all , but this boy loves to duel so she should've expected it. This was a good opportunity for her to finally that's to finally get some action and good practice. So she agreed to battle him and Yuya's face lighten up. He had a silly grin on his face as he takes her hand and drags her away "Awesome! Let's go!'

It didn't take long for the pair to stand on each side of the field and active an arena spell. Both players drew five cards to start out with. Yuzu decided to go first and summoned one of her monster " I summon Cyber Valley in attack position and two cards down to end my turn! Show me all you got!" The girl smiled a bit as she feels the rush running through her veins , she missed this feeling.

"Don't worry! I will! I draw! Yuya exclaimed with smile on his face before activating his spell card " I'll start things out by activating my spell card , Super Hippo Carnival! This card allows me to special summon one Performapal Hip Hippo from my deck or hand! That's not all! It also allows me to summon four Hippo Tokens as well! Show time everyone!" Within seconds , all of Yuya's monster appeared , sharing the same attitude as their master. The four Hippo Tokens began dancing and even one of them winked at Yuzu causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Then Hip Hippo's effect activate! I can tribute him to summon one level seven or higher monster from my hand! And what monster I choose my precious Odd Eyes Dragon! "

Yuya's ace dragon appeared and roared upon it's summoning "Go Odd Eyes! Take out her Cyber Valley!" The green haired teen ordered as the dragon ran towards it. Before it could even land a hit, Yuzu yelled " Cyber Valley's ability activate! When it's targeted by battle, I can banish it from the field and it ends your turn. Plus I can draw a card"

"That's pretty smart Yuzu, I'll set a card face down and end my turn. You're up" Yuya said as Yuzu drew another card. She took moment to decide what she wants to do. "Since I control no monster , but you do! I can special summon my fateful dragon! Appear before me! Cyber Dragon!" Yuzu's ace monster appeared beside her, shinning brightly against the light as it roars. Odd Eyes Dragon began growling at the other dragon and when before Yuzu could continue. Odd Eyes suddenly started running towards her, completely ignoring her monster. This surely surprised everyone who saw it and even Yuzu was shocked by it as well.

The pink haired girl fell down with a look of shock and fear planted on her face. Nether one knew what to do and Yuzu felt anger coming from the other dragon. She just closed her eyes and waited for it to attack , but it never happened. She opened her eyes to see her Cyber Dragon tackled him away. After that, the system glitched out and eventually shuts down.

Yuya ran over to her and helped her to get up. She just pushed him away from her and ran off. " Yuzu! Wait!" Yuya yelled and she didn't stop, he decided to run after the teen.

 **Thanks Guest and MarBere123 for the reviews! I'm glad you liked my ideas and thanks for the luck man.**


	3. Chapter 3

Upon finishing her conversation with her boss, she sighed as she turned off her duel disc. A small headache started to form within her head, causing her discomfort. She sat down resting her back against the rough tree bark. The boss was getting impatient and she needed to capture Yuya sooner or else she would get another punishment. A shiver went down her spine after remembering the last one she had. A lot of things were swimming around in her mind , worsening her small headache. The teen just closed her eyes and for a moment a picture flashed for a few seconds before disappearing just as quick. _'What was that?'_ She thought.

Before she could investigate any further, she heard a voice calling out for her "There you are Yuzu! I have been looking for all over the place for you!" Yuzu didn't need to look up to know it was Yuya. She heard him running up her and sat next to her. She turned around to face the boy and saw he was out of breath and was sweating a bit. He ran all over the place just to find her and she felt a bit flattered that he cared so much about her , but that at the same time she didn't care.

"Are you alright? I came running after you once you bolted out of there after what happened." Yuya asked looking at the female with great worry in his eyes. Yuzu didn't reply right away, she wasn't used to having someone care about her. It was always her defending herself and trying her best to survive anything thrown at her. Normally people were more selfish where she's from so she truly didn't know what to do."I'm fine, I just need some time to myself that's all" She shrugged as Yuya remained quiet.

The slients between them lasted a while before the male decided to break it "I'm sorry" Yuzu looked kinda confused before realizing what he meant. Like before she didn't know what to do , but deep inside she started to feel some guilt. Why? She wasn't so sure. She took a deep breath before her mouth started moving on it's own. She couldn't stop it , no matter how many times she tried. "That wasn't your fault Yuya and nor anyone's. It was just a glitch in the progress that's all." She partly lied. She knew what happened with Odd Eyes was no glitch, but Yuya bought it anyway. And to her surprised, she hugged Yuya. She wasn't thinking at all when she did this. She felt Yuya stiffen once she warped her arms around him. It took him a couple of minutes for him to relax and he felt his cheek warming up. He knew he was blushing and was glad that the female can't see it.

Then after a couple more minutes, she let's him go and none of them said anything. Yuzu took this opportunity to think and she begins to realize that she was starting to get attached to Yuya and the people in this world. This was far too confusing to her. Ever since she was sent to this world, she was starting to feel different emotions than the ones she was used to. And she even she felt she was softer now than she was before. She used to quite cold , but now she wasn't so sure about herself. Or the person she is now becoming.

Those emotions will get in the way of the mission. The more she thinks about, the more wrong it feels for her to do it. She still wants to make the Professor happy , but that the same time she didn't want to take Yuya to him. She knew the fate of him if she does bring him there. Thinking about made her stomach turn upside down. She was truly confused and frustrated. She shook her head and got up to look at Yuya. It didn't take her long to realize that he fell asleep. Running that much can make a person very tired and something she can relate to.

She rolled her eyes slightly before bending down and picking the male. She was thankful for the training she had in the past because of that, she can easily pick him up. She begins walking away and heads to the direction of his house if she can remember it that is. The walk was peaceful and quiet, there wasn't much going on. Yuzu was just walking down the sidewalk, ignoring curious glances from nearby persons. The quiet wouldn't last for long. A male's voice called out for her and she knew who it was "Long time no see Yuzu!"

That person was her former teammate and classmates aka Sora Perse. The two know each for a couple of years now ,but the two didn't exactly along well. "How's the Obelisk Force treating ya?" He asked biting down his candy. Yuzu just glared at him and said "What do you want traitor?" Sora just smiled and said " I just wanted to talk to you" The pink haired girl nearly scoffed as he continued "I'm sure you know what I'm going to say , but I'll do it anyways.

Without the two knowing , Yuya was slowly starting to regain consciousness and began overhearing their conversation. "Yuzu you need to open your eyes, the Professor is only using you. Once you're 'worthless' to him, he will card you without any hesitation. Plus everything he told us is a lie and you still have your chance to redeem yourself by abandoning this mission. I know you're strong and we could use your strength to fight against him. You should know better than anyone that we need all the help we can get!" Yuzu remained quiet as the information soaks in her brain.

"I see you're still trying to figure things out. I'll leave you alone and when you agree to join me, you know where to find me" He said as he begins to walk away. Then he added something else to his statement "One more thing , I wasn't the only one who betrayed him" Within a blink of an eye , he's gone.

"That idiot doesn't know what's he saying" She muttered as she continued to walk back to Yuya's house. Yuya was now fully awake and had no idea what's going on. He heard the conversation and had a lot of questions. It was obvious now that Yuzu is hiding something, but he didn't know what it was. The way she talked sounded serious , but for the time being he pretended to still be asleep. Hopefully his questions will be answered soon...

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! And now for my reply.**

 **And Then The Sky: Thanks for pointing that out , I fixed it if you haven't noticed it already.**

 **Neostardustdragon101: Yup**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuya tossed and turned around his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. He was trying to get some sleep , but his mind was littered with events that happened earlier in the day. After a couple more attempts , he gave up and sat up at the edge of his bed, staring at the dark sky through the window. He sighed before changing into his normal outfit and quietly went downstairs stair before exiting his house. The cold wind mercilessly beating any exposed skin he had , regretting not getting a sweatshirt.

He didn't know where he was going , but he knew anything was better than doing nothing. Yuya continued to think as he walked aimlessly and before he knows it. He bumped into someone and fell down. "S-sorry" He quickly said , but the person didn't say anything. The teen got up and realized the person he bumped into was in the middle of a duel. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see who they're are due to the darkness hiding their identity. The only thing he could see is their monster on the fields.

"You haven't beaten me yet! I activate the ritual spell, Ends of the World! Plus I use Ritual Raven to cover the all the cost! Sealed into internal darkness, raise up and take your throne again! Battle by my side and bring the world into chaos! I ritual summon Demise, King of Armageddon! " A female's voice yelled as a sinister door appeared on the field. An orb went through it and the door shakes a little before it begins to open. Once it was completely opened, her monster stepped outside and onto the field.

The door disappeared and the fiend chuckles , sending shivers down his spine. The person she was facing doesn't seem to be impressed and yelled out "You still use Ritual monster? Those are worse kind of summoning out there! Plus you're monster still doesn't have enough attack points to beat my Theinen The Great Sphinx! " The other person taunted with a grin on his face. "I got this duel in the bag" He added.

"Don't underestimate my monster, they're more powerful than you think" She replied with a smirk of her face. "Then I'll activate his ability! By paying 2000 life points, all cards on the field expect for Demise are destroyed! " Demise lifted up his ax and smashed onto the ground, creating a small earthquake. The force was so strong that it caused Yuya and the other guy to fall down. Then all the cards on the field are destroyed, but Demise. The guy looked shocked before yelling out "It still isn't enough to bring me down! I have more life points than you! "

"That is true , but his next ability activate! Demise gains 500 attack points for each card destroyed by it's effects! " Demise , King of Armageddon increased his attack points from 2400 to 3900. "Now attack Demise! Chaotic Slash!" The King of Armageddon ran up to the defenseless male and attacked causing his life points to drop to 0. The girl huffed as she saw the male got knocked out , her monster looked at his master before disappearing when the battle was done. "He's all bark , but no bite"

Yuya was impressed by the girl's duel skills , but quickly realized he's still laying on the ground. He got up and brushes off any dirt or dust that was on him. The girl must have heard him and turns around to face him and her curious glances quickly turned into a glare. "So Jay! You're the one who brought me into this world!" She walked up to him and grabbed his neck, coking Yuya. "I don't know what you and your corrupted friends are planning , but I will not have any of that! "

Yuya was quickly losing air and he tried to push her off , but her grip remains firm. Before Yuya could pass out, she let's him go and Yuya took this opportunity to regain his breathes. Yuya looked up to have a better look at the female and to his surprise, she looked a lot like Yuzu , but with different hair color and clothing. She had short black hair and wore a light purple t-shirt with an open black jacket and blue jeans.

Before Yuya could even tried and explain to the unknown Yuzu lookalike that she got the wrong person. A boy with light blue hair walked up from behind the two and knocked them out. "Selena! Come and give me a hand!' The male yelled as the purple haired teen rolled her eyes and picked up the shorter girl. The male did the same with Yuya before walking away. "Let's hope that Reiji knows what's he's doing.." Selena muttered as she follows her friend.

* * *

 **I've made some changes to already existing cards like Demise and will be adding some OC cards as well. You're free to submit any OC cards you have made for any of the characters! There's might be a chance I'll use them at some point in the story!**

 **If you haven't figured it out already, there will be a Ritual Dimension and that's one of the dimensions I'm very looking forwards to writing about. And I think I'll be adding some ocs into this story to give it more life. You're free to submit them too ether by review or PM me about it. I wouldn't be adding everyone's so keep that in mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cyber Twin Dragon will knock you out! Evolutionary Burst!" Yuzu yelled as her two headed dragon opened their mouths and a beam of bright blue fire shot against the other's person's monster lowering their life points to 2000. "Best part is, he can attack twice! Go and finish the job!" Before the person could do anything, the match was over and she walked up to them, pointing her duel disc at them. They looked confused as she pressed a button on her disc and a beam of light flashed in front the victim as they turned into a card. Her dragon haven't disappeared yet and lowered one of it's heads, allowing her to pet him. "Three down, five more to go...I wonder what the professor want with them? Eh, it doesn't matter now" The dragon doesn't say anything as he see his master bending down in order for her to pick up the card. Once it came in contact with her skin, she heard a faint scream. It was coming from the card itself , but she igroned it as she continued with her day.

Before she could continue any farther, something knocks her out. The dragon hissed before forcefully retreating back to the card. The person who knocked her out was no other then Sora himself. He picked up the card and examined it before putting it back where it belongs. "She's still strong , but it lacks personality. Then again what do I expect from someone from the fusion dimension. I should know that better than anyone " He said to himself as he takes her deck out of duel disc and puts it away in a small bag. After he's finished with that, he picks her up and begins walking away "I hope that Yuya guy can help her open her eyes.."

* * *

Yuya opened his eyes , but immediately closes them once the bright light hits him in the face. It took him a bit of time for his eyes readjusted itself. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings and noticed he was inside a room. The place didn't have much , but it was enough for at least two people to live in.

"Took you long enough to wake up princess " A female voice called out for him, causing him to turn to the direction of the voice. He saw it was same female he saw before his vision turned black. He ignored her glare and asked "Is that you Yuzu? " The black haired teen scoffed as she answered his question " What's next? Are you gonna call me? Devil? Oh wait , you did" It didn't take a scientist to figure out that this girl had some issues. The best he can guess it had to do with a person named Jay who happens to look like him.

"Look, I'm not this Jay person you're talking about. My name is Yuya" He introduced himself to the female. The female studied him, thinking about his words carefully before demanding something "Give me your deck" Yuya looked surprised at the demand , but pulled it out and gave it to her. Normally he wouldn't do this to someone he doesn't know well , if it gets her to start trusting then he'll do it. She snagged it away from his hands and looks through it. It didn't take long for her to give it back and apologize "You're not him, I'm sorry about that. I thought you were him since you look a lot like him. Anyways my name is Alex " Alex extended her arm at Yuya , offering him a handshake. Yaya smiled and accepted the handshake.

"Where are you from? I've never seen you around before" Yuya asked as the door opened slightly, catching the attention of the two humans. The two looked at each other before sneaking out of the door. Alex seemly nods at someone besides her , but Yuya couldn't see anything. He just shrugged it off and continued the path down the hall. They walked by many doors and stopped when they heard yelling. One of them sounded familiar to the green and red haired boy and one of Alex's card began to glow and the same happened with Yuya's Odd Eyes Dragon. The cards flew out of their decks and flies off, leading them to an unknown area.

"Odd Eyes?! What's going on!" Yuya exclaimed as the pair ran after them. "Have you heard of duel spirits?" She asked and Yuya shook his head , telling her to continue "Duel spirits are spirits resting in the cards." "So you're saying that Odd Eyes is actually a living creature living inside a card?!" Yuya felt his brain explode. It's not a bad thing , but it depends on how you view it. Ever since he was little, he always dreamed about his cards to be actually real , but he always gets bullied for that reason. Alex didn't allow him to wonder off in his thoughts as she continued "That's one way to put it. It looks like our monster is trying to lead us to something or someone. And before you ask how I know about this stuff, it's a common thing where I'm from. To me it's not a big deal, but to you that's a different story"

The conversation ended there and they continued to chase after their respective cards. It didn't take long for them to stop in front of a large window and their cards returned to their deck. "Wait? Yuzu?!" Yaya couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her fighting against another person. The person seemed calm , but Yuzu on the other hand looked furious. What the two didn't notice is that her eyes were glowing yellow.

"I set the Pendulum scale with Cyber Pendulum Dinosaur and Cyber Pendulum Hound! With it , I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2 through 8 at the same time! " She exclaimed as two beams of lights appeared behind her. One rest a machine dinosaur with glowing blue markings and large spikes running down it's back. The other one is robotic dog with shiny gray metal. It had red marking through it's body.

'Pendulum? How interesting...' The male thought as he adjust his red scarf. However the appearance of a new summoning method didn't faze.


End file.
